Wind
by Reflection Poison
Summary: [NarutoInu Crossover] A onenight stand. It was a onenight stand...wasn’t it? Then why does he keep thinking of her? [SasukexKagome] R&R please


_**Author: **Labyrinthine Reflection Poison _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha_

_**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Kagome _

_**Summery: **A one-night stand. It was a one-night stand...wasn't it? Then why does he keep thinking of her?_

_**Author's Note: **It's a new story from your beloved author. Please don't be mad!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"_**B**etter to reign in hell, _

_**T**hen to serve in heav'n – John Milton _

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**W i n d**

-:-

**P r o l o g u e: -**_Elegy-_

-

-

-

-

**N**ow you must know Sakura isn't the patient sort of person, example being Naruto and how much she beat the crap out of him when he got on her nerves, but she would wait, she would wait for _him._ Her beloved Sasuke-kun.

And she waited...and waited...and _waited_.

She desperately tried to gather her scattered thoughts her momentarily lapse in thinking making it quiet awkward to talk without sounding like a complete idiot.

Cautiously, she opened her mouth only to shut it once more knowing that the only things that will come spewing out of her mouth would be uncomfortable ramblings that wouldn't make any sense whatsoever. The inner Sakura was emitting calls of impatience spilling out harsh words scowling darkly but Sakura waited, hoping for some type of reaction _anything_.

Numbly, she passed her slender fingers through her hair her strange pink hair coiling around the tips while she quietly sat there her bright green eyes shining with hope and love. How long will he keep torturing her? Keeping her in suspense, hoping that he would return her words

Her affections for him out in the open, those three words that spilled out of her mouth without her consent. 'I love you' those three simple yet complex words that she utterly hope he would say as she said to him.

"Sakura-san, I see that you still hold onto these silly emotions." He replied icily. Sakura turned her attention upon him as he uttered those words. It was right then and there that her affections were crushed her hopeful eyes turning into swirling depths of pain.

"Love? I would think that after my absence, my _treachery_, you will be like the villagers. Ignoring me, hating me, it's the only wise decision." Sasuke said. It was only true, his words were honest he couldn't reverse time; he couldn't take back the fact that he did indeed betray the village. He couldn't take back the undeniable glares he got and the way people avoided him very much like the plague.

Now he knew how that idiot, Naruto, felt.

"Such a trivial emotion is wasted on me, it just slows me down. I don't need it." He said. He starred silently at Sakura his onyx eyes somewhat softening for a fleeting moment before they harden once more to his cold uncaring gaze. He could never lie to Sakura...he wouldn't. No matter how the girl can be insufferable...he truly did like the girl...but _love_?

He set his eyes on Sakura noting the way a scowl marred her pretty face as she balled up her small hands her emerald green eyes turning into slits with the slight hint of tears of the edges of her eyes.

Was it truly love? Could he actually say that he loved her?

Before he could say anything or answer his own question Sakura stood swiftly and was in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun...that's why you'll be alone. Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life?" She said bitterly.

"I was alone for most of my life, I think I can manage being alone for the rest." Sasuke said his voice slightly wavering, but apparently Sakura didn't seem to notice as she walked away from him from the small clearing they were in.

As he looked at her retreating back he couldn't help but think about her words. Her words that seem to make fresh wounds

'_Alone? If being alone takes me ahead then so be it.' _For some reason his heart gave a small lurch at his thoughts.

Bitter, pessimistic, and slightly tired Sasuke finally left the clearing his mind somewhat morbid at the moment, as he rubbed his head trying to gain mindfulness.

'_Happy endings_

_It's a simple fact that there is no such thing as happy endings and it is quite useless to think that there is. Those happy endings only exist in fairy tales and if you cannot differentiate fairy tales between reality then you deserve to die.'_

This was the scattered thought that entered his head the thought that made him remember how harsh and cruel reality was. How Kami-sama could easily make you wish that you were dead and undoubtedly make your life miserable.

And it was in fact true; happy endings are for the ignorant and he could steadily say that he was far from ignorance. Ignorance is another way of saying stupidity and he would leave that for Naruto.

Sasuke took in his surrounding his onyx eyes sweeping over the forest trying to detect any presence that may have followed him. Slowly he relaxed, his shoulders sagging while the bags of fatigue under his eyes became noticeable. He let the serenity of the forest calm him somewhat, yet...

At that moment he felt vulnerable.

Vulnerable enough that the vivid flashes of memories swirled inside his mind as he felt the slight burning sensation of his curse. He took in a shaky breath trying to regain oxygen while he tightly shut his eyes. Quickly he gripped the kunai he kept in his holder feeling the sharp edge of it graze his shaking hand.

At times he could vividly feel and hear those memories. Those memories that made him feel ashamed. They were disgusting and they plagued him constantly while sleeping tormenting him in many ways. Once more he felt a passion of hate, this time it was directed to Orochimaru the filthy being that will die by his hands.

No one was allowed to touch him in such a way and get away with it.

Carefully, Sasuke slowly stood up his legs slightly numb almost mechanically he made his way down the worn path. He needed to find some sort of release. Something to banish the darkness and he only knew one way...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**U**chiha Sasuke was drunk.

The tilting of the room and the blurred vision was his sign that he was intoxicated by the sweet yet bitter sake he gulped down. The fluid burning his throat as it slid down making him feel the rush of giddiness swirling around his numb mind.

His senses were dull as the alcohol made his mind anesthetized, the slight fuzzy feeling between consciousness and sleep leaving him in a state of oblivion to his surroundings.

His usually pale skin was flushed with the slight hue of pink as he tried to balance himself upon the stool he was sitting in. In the perspective of a very drunk person it was slightly...intimidating, he should know since he was heavily under the influence. Everything seemed to take different shape every couple of seconds and the floor kept rocking back and forth under his feet.

The shadows kept swirling and spiraling before his eyes making him blink every so often so that he wouldn't fall prey to the dizzying spell placed upon him.

Or keep from falling, for that matter.

His gaze strayed from the small cup of sake placed before him his once cold onyx eyes were thawed and glazed over while a small idiotic smile spread itself upon his lips.

A drunken Sasuke was scary. Not that a sadistic Sasuke isn't freighting it's just that at least a sadistic Sasuke wasn't...trying to bat away the invisible demons that he thought were trying to take away his precious sake.

He slowly stood up from the stool he occupied his feet clumsily trying to hold his weight, his movements jerky and awkward as he slowly made his way to the exit of the small pub he was in.

He sniffed slightly trying to keep his eyes from closing the signs of intoxication finally fading, to some extent, away while trying to balance on his own two feet.

As he walked (more like dragged) he felt the wind brushing against him as well as the undeniable glares he got from the villagers that were still up. He shrugged off the heated stares as he slowly continued the torture of walking. His bleary eyes could make out a figure in front of him, he licked his parched lips as he saw the definite curves as well as the very feminine body that stood in his way. His mouth formed a very wicked and naughty smile. A smile that would have never graced his pale lips if he was sober, but as it was he was as drunk and very much horny.

Yet, a small part of him, the only sober and reasonable part of him, told him to walk past the very womanly figure, telling him not to notice how deliciously her black hair framed her moonlight kissed face. Telling him not to think how her lips would taste, or how many times he could make her scream out his name if he had the chance.

Sasuke was very much drunk and horny and he did not listen to any reason that his conscious told him. He quickly had the challenge of trying to walk up to beautiful girl without tripping over his feet. For a sober Sasuke this would have been a simple task but for a drunk and dangerously sexually driven Sasuke it was an amazing feat that he hasn't barfed yet. As he finally stood in front of the raven haired girl his drunken and swirled words spilled out of his mouth barley making an intelligible sentenced.

"Hey, what's your name...girl?" Not the very best pick-up line (if you called it such a thing) but Sasuke thought that it was sure to make her jump in his pants.

Yet, because the sake dulled his instincts and turbulence and depression swirled inside the young shinobo he did not notice the feral glint in the blue eyes of his so called "prey". He didn't notice the dangerous way she smiled or how swirls of taint covered her pure aura, none of this ever caught the notice of the youthful (horny) ninja.

"Higurashi." She said in a sensual voice knowing that she had caught her target.

"Higurashi Kagome."

-:-:-**_End Prologue_**-:-:-

_**A/N: **Okay I realize the ending is confusing but I shall explain everything in the next chaper!_


End file.
